The Undead Life
by Flipper Boid Skua
Summary: Follow a Dry Bones as he deals with the positives and negatives of an immortal existence. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or any characters in the franchise. That is all :)

* * *

"_Did it work…?"_

"_Of course it worked! You doubt my power?!"_

"_No, I was just asking because he hasn't moved yet."_

"_Just give him a minute."_

Those voices sounded way too loud and echoey for his liking. For a long moment, there was only thick, never-ending blackness all around him and he couldn't feel himself breathe. Wait… That wasn't right. Shouldn't he be breathing?! WHY WASN'T HE BREATHING?! In a panic, he jolted up, his beak opening wide as he tried to take a breath. But there was nothing, not even the feeling of his lungs burning from the lack of oxygen.

"_Calm down! It's alright, just relax!" _one of the voices once more piped up and he shook his head desperately, still trying to get even a wisp of air. Within seconds, his vision began to return, without him ever feeling his eye-lids open. How was this possible?! None of this was making any sense!

Finally his vision cleared completely, and he calmed down enough to try and blink deliberately. There wasn't that split-second of darkness he's used to; maybe he missed it. He blinked slower, only to realize that his eye-lids were now completely non-existent. Under pure reflex, his hands shot up and began feeling around his face. The surface just didn't seem right. Where's his scales, or his skin for that matter!? Carefully, his hands traveled to his eyes and he tenderly began to feel for the eye-balls. But there was nothing but hollow space and somehow he was still able to see and-

Jerking his hands away, he stared at them in horror. Gone were his bright yellow scales, gone was his skin, his flesh. Just clean white bones…

This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream. In his frantic mind, the pieces just weren't coming together. Wasn't it just yesterday that he was enjoying his day off and-

Suddenly, a swarm of memories plagued his mind. There were images of Mario lunging for him, the flash of being kicked off a cliff, the sight of the ground rushing towards him… For a long moment, he just sat frozen, staring off into space in a state of stunned realization. This wasn't a dream at all. It was real and he was… _dead_ and now-

"He's finally understanding." Came the second voice and he turned his head to see a Magikoopa, -Kamek, he recognized-, and a black-garbed Shy Guy wearing a backpack standing by the metallic table he was sitting on. A quick glance around showed he was in a medical room and another wave of confusion came over him. How did he get here? He was about to ask when the Shy Guy piped up.

"Quite a shock, isn't it?" he started carefully, unsure how the Koopa would react. After all, it was at this very delicate stage of things that Dry Bones got the most unpredictable. They could lash out in fear or rage, or have a complete mental-breakdown. One always had to be prepared for anything. "Especially after you've been dead for about a month. Sorry if we had to rip you away from some afterlife or something."

At this, Kamek scoffed. "There's no need to be sorry if it's under King Koopa's orders." He grunted in his usual grouchy tone, crossing his arms as he regarded to previously dead individual. "He also wants to see you as soon as you revive, so get up and get walking."

"But take it slowly!" the Shy Guy insisted. "You still have to get used to moving under magic's power instead of your own."

The newly resurrected Dry Bones nodded slowly and softly, still looking stunned by this whole ordeal. It was just so much to take in and he had so many questions to be answered. Maybe King Bowser will help lighten the load a little bit. Carefully, he slid closer to the edge of the table, feeling as though he could fall apart at any moment. The Shy Guy hurried over to help him off and the undead Koopa swayed a bit, trying to get used to standing. It felt so strange not feeling the slight burden of his leg muscles holding his weight upright; it was like something was missing and he could hardly ignore it.

Taking his first steps in supposedly a month, he felt unsteady and clumsy, trying to convince himself that this was no different than usual walking. The motion was still the same, and the technique remains unchanged. It's just done with some unseen magic instead of muscle-power. With that motivating him, the nagging feeling of this being impossible left him bit by bit and he was soon getting the hang of walking again.

Kamek flying up ahead on his broomstick, the new Dry Bones followed the Shy Guy out of the medical wing and into the castle halls leading to the throne room, where Bowser usually spends his more casual and less villainous days. Seems nothing much has changed during his one month 'absence'.

Arriving to their destination, he noticed that stepping from the dark shadows of the halls into the brightly lit room didn't produce any reaction from him. He wasn't blinded or bothered in the least and it was like both environments had the same amount of lighting. It was rather interesting.

Sticking close to the Shy Guy, he watched as Kamek flew over to King Koopa, whom was sending a fledgling Paratroopa off to get him a drink whilst being fanned with a large leaf by a Koopa Troopa. The head Magikoopa whispered something in his ear and Bowser snorted in acknowledgement before turning his attention on the other newcomers, a smirk growing on his snout.

"Welcome back to this world," he chuckled. "I take it you're happy to be among the living again."

The Dry Bones averted his eyes a bit as he nodded slightly, opening his beak to respectfully ask the first of his many questions. But when he tried to speak, absolutely nothing came out. He would blink in confusion if he could and he tried again, earning a perplexed look from his king. After several failed attempts to speak, he slumped in defeat as his Shy Guy companion spoke up for him.

"He's still trying to figure out how everything works, sir. I think he's confused as to what's going on." Perking up at this helpful comment, the resurrected Koopa nodded fervently, looking hopeful as his king grunted before indeed choosing to enlighten the little bundle of bones in front of him.

"You can thank a couple of my Hammer Bros. for your initial recovery. Striker and Crash saw what happened and had you brought back here after Mario left. We had to wait a bit for your body to reach the ideal state of decomposition and then, you were cleaned off by the Shy Guys. I had Kamek revive you to stand before me now." The King of Koopas stated in a nutshell before he looked straight into the Dry Bones' eyes, his face serious as he continued. "You were a very loyal Koopa from Day 1 and the fact that you tried to fight off that no-good mustache man when you were supposed to be off duty proved to me that you were worthy enough for a second chance."

It took a moment for the Dry Bones to comprehend this moment of empathy. Yes, King Koopa always had a hidden care for his Koopa Troop, but it was extremely rare that he would show it like this. But even that moment was to be a fleeting one as Bowser added with no uncertain terms:

"You've been given another chance to exist in this world, but don't think that a new life means a new set of rules. You are still my soldier, my servant, and you will still do what I say as I say it. By no means are you completely immortal and don't think I don't have the tools to send you back into that dark abyss we pulled you out of. Do you understand this?"

Without hesitation, the undead Koopa straightened up to attention with a nod, trying to make it as clear as possible that he was still just as loyal a soldier as he has always been and being dead wasn't going to change that one bit. It was enough to satisfy King Koopa and he gave them a dismissive wave as he glared around the room in a sudden impatience.

"What's taking my drink so long?!" he hissed.

"Maybe Flap got eaten by a Pirahna Plant again…" the leaf-fan Koopa Troopa answered as Bowser rubbed his temples with a clawed hand, not at all surprised if such a thing did happen to the klutzy little Paratroopa….again. The Dry Bones and Shy Guy didn't bother sticking around to witness how this turned out however and they hurried out, stopping just by the door as the Guy turned to his comrade.

"That went well, doncha think?" he started with a beam and the Dry Bones nodded softly, casting another look at his hands and still trying to get used to seeing bones instead of scales. Watching the undead Koopa cope for a moment, the Shy Guy suddenly startled as he remembered something. Pulling off his backpack, he reached in and pulled out a bluish bundle, holding it out to the walking skeleton. "I almost forgot to give this to you. These will help protect those delicate toe and finger bones."

The Dry Bones looked to the bundle before realizing they were gloves and shoes. Nodding a bit as he took accessories, he opened his beak once more to thank his companion to no avail. But the message was received regardless and the Shy Guy nodded.

"Not a problem. By the way, my name's Tipo." He introduced, pausing automatically for the Dry Bones' response. But then he remembered the difficulty this newly revived Koopa was having in speech and he continued with a cheerful voice. "Well, until you find your voice, how about I just call you something else?"

The concept didn't bother the Dry Bones, as he knew he had to be known by something and well…With a new beginning, he might as well start over with a clean slate. Maybe a new identity was the way to get started on the right foot. He was always an optimistic Koopa and he was going to make the very best of this situation. This attitude certainly seemed to be contagious as the Shy Guy smiled.

"How about Rattles?"

Rattles… It was a simple name, and certainly seemed fitting given the sounds his bones made whenever he moved. He liked it and he gave a nod, smiling as he eagerly wondered what new experiences an undead life had in store for him.

* * *

Some of you might recognize Rattles from another one of my fanfics. Well, I've decided to make a background story further exploring this character. Plus, Dry Bones are adorable and I couldn't resist. I hope you guys enjoy this first addition to the story and will review! :D


End file.
